This invention relates to a recording apparatus, a reproduction apparatus and a file managing method and can be applied to processing of movie files recorded, for example, in the QuickTime format.
Conventionally, video and music contents are compressed by encoding, and the compressed data are recorded on a recording medium. Then, data decompression is performed for the compressed data by processing of decoding corresponding to the encoding to provide decompressed data to the user.
Further, in the file format according to such video, and music contents, for example, the QuickTime is applied. In the QuickTime, a file structure and information regarding various files are defined by a hierarchical structure using Atom as a unit so that high extension performance can be assured.
In contrast, in a recording medium such as an optical disk for recording files regarding such contents, management information relating to a file managing system such as a file name, extension, recording position and so forth is retained in a predetermined management region. Consequently, in a computer and so forth, files which can be selected by an application program are selectively displayed based on the extension in accordance with the file managing system. Further, files desired by the user are reproduced with reference to the recording position by the file managing system.
In recent years, recording and reproduction apparatus which utilize such an optical disk as described above have exhibited a remarkable increase of the capacity. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-84705 (Patent Document 1) and No. 2002-278996 (Patent Document 2) disclose a method wherein data is extracted from a great number of files recorded on a recording medium to produce an index file and then the index file is utilized for selection of a file or the like. According to the method, a great number of files recorded on a recording medium can be managed readily.
Incidentally, in recent years, recording and reproduction apparatus such as a video recorder which uses an optical disk as a recording medium have been proposed. There is the possibility that, into such recording and reproduction apparatus, an optical disk used in a computer may be used. In this instance, there is the possibility that a file which is difficult to process may be recorded on the optical disk.
In this instance, a recording and reproduction apparatus of the type described may possibly use a method wherein a file formed in a file format which is difficult to process is excluded from a processing object with reference to the extension using management information relating to the file managing system. Further, in regard to exclusion of such a file as described above from a processing object, it is considered that there is a method wherein a user interface is provided such that such a file as described above cannot be found by the user so that an interface similar to that of a conventional video camera or the like which utilizes a magnetic tape can be provided.
However, while a file recorded by a computer in this manner has a format which can be processed in the discrimination of a format based on the extension, actually a case sometimes occurs wherein the file cannot be processed normally.
In particular, even if a codec for encoding contents is ready for a format which can be processed in consumer appliances, a case may occur wherein a file cannot be processed normally depending upon conditions upon encoding. Further, also a case may occur wherein a file cannot be processed normally depending upon a difference in performance between apparatus. In particular, a file cannot be processed at all or a reproduction image may temporarily freeze or temporarily miss.
Such situations as described above may occur also when an optical disk on which contents are recorded is reproduced by a consumer appliance of a similar type but having a different capacity.
In this instance, while the user believes that the optical disk can be reproduced and therefore issues an instruction for reproduction of the optical disk, the user does not find an error until the optical disk is actually reproduced. In this instance, remarkable displeasure is given to the user, and in an extreme case, the error causes the user to doubt failure of the apparatus. Further, in this instance, the user is urged to select a desired file once more, and also this gives displeasure to the user.
Particularly, since the format of the QuickTime has a high extendibility, there is the possibility that such situations as described above may frequently occur. Further, with regard to, for example, a storage system of data, the QuickTime includes an external reference type wherein an external file is referred to and a self inclusion type wherein data is stored into a file. Therefore, for example, where a recording and reproduction apparatus of the type described is not ready for the external reference type, a file of the external reference type cannot be processed at all.
It is to be noted that different computers naturally have different processing capacities from each other. Further, an application program is installed as occasion demands and besides is frequently subject to version up. Therefore, in the computer, the situations described above are permissible. However, in the recording and reproduction apparatus described above, the situations described above cannot be permitted at all.